Who Is She?
by Midnight Smile
Summary: There is a new girl at Inuyashas school. she looks almost exacly like kikyo but her name is Saykona. she seems so familiar but strange. who is she? PLEASE READ! inukagkik sanmiro please please read!going to be very funny!
1. A Familiar New Girl

**Author's Note: Hi… ok, yes, I am SO sorry I haven't been updating on my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ducks from a flying tomato HEY! Anyway… now I am in a public school and it is WAY different and I don't have as much free time with homework and everything…. So SORRY!!!!!!!! Also, I've been getting MAJOR writers block with my stories…. So they're going to be on hold for a while. sorry. But I jus sort of got another idea so I'm gonna start another story. And I'll try to update on this one as much as I can, ok??????? good!!!!!!!!!!! is my excuse good enough? I hope so…..**

**Title:** Who Is She?

**Chapter: **One

**Chapter Title: **The New Girl

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk Monday morning waiting for the teacher to come in. She was late again. He turned to his best friend Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, why do think Ms. Keade is late again?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I donno. Maybe there was another fight in the hall," he paused, "Do you know where Sango is?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No idea Miroku, she's your girlfriend; you should know where she is."

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude, you couldn't keep up with Kikyo is your life depended on it so you can't talk. Oh, by the way, this morning she said so me, I mean Kikyo, she's like," he crossed his eyes and put a dumb grin on his face, "'Miroku, will you say hi to my little sweetie Inuyashie? Huh, huh? Will you? Please? Pretty please?'" Miroku rolled his eyes again. "Seriously, dude, I don't get at _all_ how you can go out with her." He shook his head.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and in walked their teacher, Ms. Keade, with Sango and some other girl they had never seen before.

"Quiet class!" Ms. Keade called out loudly. She turned to Sango. "You can go sit down now."

Sango nodded and walked over to the empty seat next to Miroku and sat down. Miroku smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Who's the girl?"

"You'll find out."

"**Who is she?**"

"Shush, Miroku, Ms. Keade's staring right at us!"

Miroku looked away from Sango and up at their teacher. She was staring at them. Miroku gave her a big innocent smile. Ms. Keade shook her head mumbling to herself. Miroku winked at Sango. Sango laughed.

"Anyway," Ms. Keade said. "We have a new student today. She will be joining this class." She turned to the girl. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The girl shrugged. "Ok."

"Go ahead." Ms. Keade sat down at her desk.

The girl turned to face the class.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "K-Kikyo!"

Miroku and about three quarters of the rest of the class looked shocked too.

"No, you idiots, that's not Kikyo, this is Saykona Tayro!" Sango laughed, shaking her head.

Then the new girl spoke up. "Exactly what Sango says and who's Kikyo?"

Ms. Keade stood up. "Oh pick up those jaws you fools, and stop staring. This is not Kikyo. Kikyo is a girl in another class you look like, my dear." She added to Saykona.

Inuyasha continued to stare. He couldn't believe that this girl could look like Kikyo.

"Ms. Tayro, you can introduce yourself now," Ms. Keade said, sitting back down.

"Ok," Saykona said. She looked around the class. Everyone except Inuyasha didn't look so shocked anymore. She looked right at Inuyasha as she spoke. "My name is Ka - cough Saykona Tayro, I am 15 years old, I moved here from America but I look Japanese because my family is Japanese. When I was 2 years old my family moved to America because he got a job offer. I can still speak Japanese because at home we spoke Japanese. But I can speak English perfectly."

Saykona looked away from Inuyasha. "My father died in the past summer which is why we moved back to Japan. I have a little brother and my grandfather lives with us."

Ms. Keade stood up again and pointed to an empty seat in front of Sango. "Thank you, Ms. Tayro; you can sit in front of Sango today."

"Ok," Saykona went and sat by Sango.

"Hey," Sango whispered to Saykona. "Brutal intro girl."

Saykona laughed. He laughed sounded familiar to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, your right. Now I want to see this 'Kikyo' person. Do I really look like her?" Saykona asked.

"You will if you stick with me and my friends," Sango said. "She's Inuyashas girlfriend."

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"The guy over there with the silver hair and dog ears, he's half demon by the way," Sango added.

"Oh."

(A/N: oh, and it is normal for there to be half demons or demons. k? yeah.)

"He has an older brother in grade 11, Sesshomaru." Sango wasn't sure but she thought she heard Saykona say 'Sesshomaru' under her breath when she had said it. And when she had asked who Inuyasha was it didn't sound like she really wondered or cared, like she already knew or something.

'This girl is really getting me confused, and by the looks of it, she's getting Inuyasha confused too,' Sango thought. 'All well, doesn't matter I guess.'

Ms. Keade clapped her hands and class started.

Inuyasha hardly heard anything through the whole class, he was too busy thinking about the new girl, Saykona. She seemed so familiar yet he felt like he didn't know her at all. He knew if he told anyone that she seem familiar they would say, 'because she looks so much like Kikyo, that's why you dumb ass.'

'I just don't get it,' Inuyasha thought as the bell rang for next class. '**Who is she?** How can I feel like I know her but I don't. And I'm sure it's not from seeing Kikyo, there's something different, something wrong. She's not who she's saying she is…'

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: sorry, I have to stop it there. My fingers are hurting. So what do you think of it so far? Like it? I want at least a couple reviews if I'm going to continue this, otherwise I'll just stop it there and the one or two people who liked it will be left to wonder what's going on. **

**anyway, whenever it says 'who is she?' in the story it will be bold. I donno why I'm doing that, just for fun I guess…. oh, and it is normal for there to be half demons or demons. and also let's just say that when you are 15 you can drive in Japan, ok? I don't know if you actually can or anything but in this story you're going to be able to. I'll update as soon as I can!!!!!! **

**C ya!**

**Midnight Smile ps. I know it was short… sorry….**


	2. Author's Note SORRY

**Author's Note: Yes, that's all this is….. sorry…. I'm putting this on all of my stories…. I won't be updating in a while ducks from flying tomato because I am really behind in school because of my trip to Germany. I missed a lot. I'm _almost _caught up but not quite, and until I am I won't really have any time to write. I only have to finish some math (which is due monday) and my English teacher has to tell me the other assignment that I missed…. (I missed 3!) but I'll try to get something up soon! Something that isn't an Author's Note, I know I've been putting a lot of those up lately…. ducks from another tomato… SORRY! Anyway, I have to go finish my math homework, or I'll be even farther behind and it'll take me longer to get something posted! Wouldn't want that now would we…? Ok I'll shut up….. but who knows? Maybe I'll get something up next week! **


End file.
